1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mass flow rate measuring methods and devices, and more particularly to a method and device for measuring mass flow rate utilizing conduit sections angularly rotated in a reciprocating manner.
2. Description of Prior Art
The necessity and desirability of determining the mass flow rate of a fluid through a conduit has been recognized for some time. Heretofore, numerous indirect or complicated means for determining mass flow rates have been utilized. In most cases, this involved a two step determination i.e., first a density determination and thereafter a fluid velocity determination. Usually, velocity determinations required the inclusion of a member i.e., pitot tube, propeller, orifice, etc. in the fluid stream, thereby exposing the measuring device to the material being measured. This approach is troublesome with regard to many fluids, for instance corrosive fluids such as molten sodium used for cooling purposes, cryogenics, fluids under high pressures or other extreme conditions, and chemically reactive fluids. Further, such devices often were not linear and required involved calibration procedures or charts.
More recently, devices have been provided for external determinations of flow rates. However, this has been accomplished only through complicated devices such as those utilizing an oscillating loop in a pipe and other such involved approaches which often substantially obstructed flow of the fluid substance being measured.